


Electric Shock To My Heart

by Hetalia1912



Series: Steal Your Heart [1]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Security Guards, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Hojong-centric, M/M, One Sided Enemies to Lovers, One-sided Enemies to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Tazers, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Sungjong:What are you gonna do,taze me?Hoya:*tazes him*
Relationships: Jang Dongwoo/Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun, Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Steal Your Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799260





	Electric Shock To My Heart

**8:45 PM**

"You're really hoping to get jumped aren't you?"

Howon rolled his eyes and tsked in response."I'm be able to handle it Sunggyu-hyung."He reassured him.Though judging by the noise Sunggyu made on the other end,the older wasn't convinced.


End file.
